


Richard and the monster of the conservatory.

by Adngel



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Comic, Fanart, Other, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adngel/pseuds/Adngel
Summary: Richard Aiken is exploring the Spencer Mansion and finds the conservatory, there he finds a big bunch of green herbs that could help him on his mission, but when he goes there, he is captured by the tentacle monster that hides in the fountine, the creature will partially strip the agent and eventually rape his prey.Comic format of one 3d picture per page.Part 1 / 2 - 27 pages
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

End of chapter 1 (of 2).


	2. Richard and the monster of the Conservatory Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard Aiken is exploring the Spencer Mansion and finds the conservatory, there he finds a big bunch of green herbs that could help him on his mission, but when he goes there, he is captured by the tentacle monster that hides in the fountine, the creature will partially strip the agent and eventually rape his prey.
> 
> Comic format of one 3d picture per page.  
> Part 2 / 2 - 30 pages

End of chapter 2 (of 2).


End file.
